


Undercurrent

by Huntress79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blindfolds, Butt Plugs, Coming Untouched, Light BDSM, Multi, Scarves, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-13 00:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/pseuds/Huntress79
Summary: Funny how many things you suddenly want when you can’t do a single thing. Written for SPN Kink Bingo.





	Undercurrent

**Author's Note:**

> First square down - "Coming Untouched". I left it pretty vague as to who is who (apart from one person). Set either in an AU where Jess survived the pilot episode, learned everything about the supernatural world and joined the boys on the road, or in AU where they all have "normal" jobs (as we saw it in "It's A Terrible Life"). Betaed by [interstitial](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/interstitial/pseuds/interstitial). Thanks, sweetie! Hope you all enjoy!

He wanted to touch her.

He wanted to touch her so badly that his whole body was trembling with the undercurrent coursing through his veins.

He wanted to let his hands roam over the expanse of her long legs, tease the skin on her stomach with his mouth, feel the weight of her breasts before coming back to the “silken cave” (as he loved to refer to it) between her legs, driving her crazy with his fingers and tongue…

Funny how many things you suddenly want when you can’t do a single thing.

As it happened, he was banned by her to a chair placed in the corner of the bedroom, his hands secured to the armrests with two of her many silk scarves (another two held his legs in place), topped off with one of his ties around his head, shielding off his eyes. His other senses were heightened, taking in everything around him in tenfold intensity.

Like the sounds coming from the bed right in front of him, unmistakably indicating the lovemaking that was going on there.

He all but felt every single touch the two occupants exchanged, felt the tension building up in the two bodies he knew so well, could sense that they were both getting closer – which surprised him a bit, especially the reaction his own body had. Was it jealousy? Was it pride that both his lovers fit together so perfectly? In any way, he already was so turned on that he had to put up a fight to prevent coming too soon. They didn’t give him any instructions, apart from inserting a plug into his butt and telling him to “sit tight”, but he felt it necessary to try and time his own orgasm with the other two. So far, it was a tough task, especially since one of them put the plug on a low vibration. Not enough to send him over the edge too soon, but definitely enough to keep him on said edge.

The moans and other sounds from the bed were getting louder with every second, telling him that they were getting closer to the brink. Which was good from his point of view, as his body was straining for that peak as well, if his at this point almost constant wiggling on the seat was anything to count for.

The woman let out a high-pitched sound, followed by a deep grunt from the other man. Knowing them as well as he did, he knew that she already was in the beginning throes of an orgasm, knew that his brother’s dick was all but locked in between her silken walls, getting the most delicious friction known to him.

His brother shouted out a curse, his voice having a rough edge, and he could practically feel the first pulses in his brother’s cock, sending the first strands of his come into her body. His own body followed suit, and he had to divide his body’s strength to keep himself on the seat. One of the most powerful orgasms ever rolled over him, almost blinding him with its intensity, and if the deep, guttural moans coming from the bed were anything to go by, the other two weren’t faring any better.

At long last, his orgasm came to an end, the aftershocks still leaving his body in tremors. All of a sudden, he felt a presence next to him, soft fingers threading through his hair before opening the knot on the back of his head and subsequently letting the tie fall from his eyes.

“Good boy”, the woman praised, but he barely could focus on her words, or her hands (that went back to caressing his scalp), as his brother licked up the come splatters on his thighs and stomach, almost sending his still sensitive body in overdrive. And if there was one thing to render him speechless, it was, quite ironically, the very talented mouth and tongue of his brother.


End file.
